


Choice And Statement

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gender Issues, Introspection, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhura contemplates the new skirts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice And Statement

Perhaps it was just the consciousness of history, but Uhura is certain this makes a statement. She looks again in the mirror, taking in the new regulation skirt as opposed to the pants that had been the standard issue. There will be those, still dominated by their concept of patriarchal nonsense or virulent forms of gender superiority that will say the skirt is sexist.

Uhura thinks it makes a point. She is a Starfleet officer, and she is a woman. The skirt and uniform says all she needs to of history's strides, so long as the skirt remains a choice.


End file.
